Tat 'dat Geek
by Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands
Summary: Andrew's fanboy nature led him to get a tattoo, and a few of the Scoobies find out. One-shot!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own_ Supernatural_ or _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._ Rights remain with original owners.

**Warnings:** Bleeding man-nipple. Maybe some slight OOCness.

**Note:** Crack!lite written last year. Set post season 7 of Buffy. SPN setting doesn't really matter, but you'll have needed to watch season 5 to get it.

**Word Count:** ~770

* * *

People shouldn't laugh at injuries. Andrew said as much. Even though he was pretty certain that Dawn wasn't snorting because the cut across his nipple was particularly funny.

"A _tattoo_?" Dawn was gasping for air, but somehow she managed to gather the necessary oxygen, and calm down her laughter, long enough to continue. "_You_ got a tattoo because of a _book series_ about fake demon hunters?"

She pressed a teasing finger into the ink flames surrounding the pentagram.

This was Andrew's own fault. He realized that now. But Dawn had been so surprised-and in a good way-when she'd seen the tattoo. She'd just finished saying how awesome it was and how much Willow would probably like it when Andrew's happy ramble had ventured off of the historical significance of the pentagram and into geek territory with "and it's just like the ones Sam and Dean have!" Which had left Dawn confused. So Andrew explained.

Now Andrew was being laughed at. It wouldn't be the first time, or the last, but he felt his face flushing at this particular assault. And, okay, _maybe_ it had to do with his bleeding nipple.

Andrew pouted.

"Yeah, tattoos are kinda high on the obsession hierarchy," Xander contributed, but his heart wasn't in the statement.

He stepped around Dawn, first aid kit in hand. Most of the other supplies was with the few jr. slayers who'd been injured in the attack. Because, of course, there was always a Big Bad who decided to stop in and play "let's open a Hellmouth" whenever Scoobies & Co. planned a nice group dinner for some quiet catching-up and jello-shots.

Andrew narrowed his eyes at the betrayal. "But you almost got that Catwoman…"

Xander spilled alcohol down the front of the other man's chest, eliciting a short scream from the Watcher-in-Training. "Oops," Xander muttered.

"And with that pain threshold, you managed a tattoo?" Dawn asked, blinking. She smiled. "Well, guess I'm not so afraid of getting one anymore…"

"It serves a purpose! " Andrew snapped. "It works as an anti-possession symbol."

"In a fictional book series."

"I'm like 80% sure it still works," Andrew replied.

Xander lowered the brow above his eyepatch. "I don't know, Andy. Looks kind of simplistic to me."

Andrew chewed his lip, saying something under his breath before Dawn piped up with, "You did what?"

"I said," Andrew huffed, "I kinda did a spell to reinforce it while the artist was working. Used special ink, too."

Dawn frowned. "That sounds sanitary."

Xander taped the bandage into place. "You know, I've never heard of these_ Supernatural _books, Andy. Why couldn't you have worked some mojo on a nice rendering of a slutty mermaid?"

"Oh, they're so awesome," Andrew gushed, a far away, wistful smile on his face. And his audience realized he was still talking about the books. "Two brothers traveling the road, on a mission to destroy the evil that took their mother from them and find their missing father… Of course, there's so much more that happens after-"

Dawn raised a hand to cut him off. "Is this going to be like the time you tried to explain _Dr. Who_'s name to Buffy?"

Andrew shook his head, a sage mantra on his lips. "Oh, _Dawnie, Dawnie, Dawnie_, how many times must I tell you…"

"Exactly like that," Xander answered.

Another betrayal. Andrew shot him a look. "Actually, I've met the author of the books, Carver Edlund, and he knows about this stuff… The real stuff. Even though his knowledge of vampires seems oddly lacking throughout the series." Andrew wasn't going to mention the fact that he'd stalked the author, discovering his real name, Chuck Shurley, through very illegal magical means, then harassed him on his doorstep about the final book of the series.

Dawn looked impressed. "He knows about demons?"

Andrew cocked his head to the side, frowning, "I don't know exactly how much he knows, but he said we should 'keep up the good work and stuff'. Also said 'when the going gets tough, buy more toilet paper,' but I don't know what he meant by that."

Faith appeared through the doorway, looking ragged and splattered with blood. "Yo, you got the mega-sized that-giant-rat-just-bit-off-my-finger band-aids, pirate boy?"

Xander snorted, tossing her the first aid.

Faith's eyes drifted over to Andrew and a smirk played across her lips. "Nice tat, Andy."

Dawn shook her head. "Yeah, well, don't get too shocked. Fanboy's tattoo is based on-"

"The books, yeah," Faith interrupted. "Damn, wish they had more pictures in those suckers. Bet those Winchester have asses you could bounce a nickel off of."

"Wait…" Xander, looking as if he'd stepped into the Twilight Zone, turned to stare at her. "_You read_?"

Faith's smile widened, and she jerked her head in Andrew's direction, eyes still on the ink. "Wanna see mine? Got it a couple months ago."

And that's when the slayer yanked down the back of her pants a good four inches.

Xander shot Andrew a glance. "I think hers is better."


End file.
